


Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort Episode 1: Pool Problems

by JohnGermoxicanReborn



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Cow and Chicken (TV), Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnGermoxicanReborn/pseuds/JohnGermoxicanReborn
Summary: Based on the Classic Cartoon Network Game, experience the adaptation of all four episodes of the best game to play during the summer. The Pool has no water and it is up to Uncle Gus to find the pieces to save the day, or the resort could be facing a huge problem. It's do or die (not really die) for the characters of Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “This is an adaptation of the Cartoon Network games that we all know too well, and it’s the first four episodes that will be based on the classic cartoon network games. This episode of Summer Resort is my personal favorite, and I wanted to have it last, but I believe in chronological order, and so here is the first episode…...Please be advised, some changes were made to fit the story and I think you will be okay with some of the changes, along with added story, and other characters. Due to there being no access to Uncle Gus Cartoons, if he isn’t the same, then I apologize but it is not available on Youtube or anywhere else, so if it’s not the same Uncle Gus, there is nothing I can do but to try with him.”

**Prologue: An Unexpected Toon**

 

A rusty old car pulls up in the parking lot of the resort, and out comes a man with receding black hair visible on the sides, and wearing a white tank top, a little overweight, and wearing red boxers (Good thing the resort allows that), and it is none other than Uncle Gus. “Thank Goddess I made it, otherwise it would have been a nightmare getting back.” He slams the door to his car, only for it to lose balance and both the front and back wheels blow out. “At least I’m staying here for the whole summer.” Uncle Gus said happy and annoyed at the same time. He then takes out the resort program, and the letter he got from the resort, he decides to read the letter first.

**“Dear Uncle Gus (Since that’s what everyone calls you),**

**We are glad to inform you that not only that you are welcomed to the resort, but you are also part of the resort staff, but also staying in the Hotel along with your own canopy, and other things that will be giving to you in the info box before you enter the main entrance. As of now, this is indeed the first opening weekend of the Resort, and you are one of the first new maintenance employee’s and guest to be at the resort, the others will not arrive until we clear them to work here. What we mean is background, taxes, and other things that really are not needed, but are reasons that are required. For the time being, some of the resort guest are going to help you since the rest of the staff is not there yet, so ask them for help in case you need it. Look around the resort, and know your surroundings because you never know what is going to happen. First things first, both heroes and villains are welcomed to this resort since they are not fighting at this moment, but there is no fighting allowed at this resort unless someone decides to break the rules, which we are not going to be happy about. The second thing, please do not under any circumstances eat everything from each food stop, you are limited to what you can get for free. And the third and last thing, enjoy your first day and weekend, along with staying at the resort hotel once a week, as your work shack is available for you. Any further questions, contact the front office, or go to the info box, or for storyline purposes, asked the toons at the resort.**

**Signed,**

**Cartoon Network HQ**

As he begins walking and looking at the brochure which shows a map of the resort, along with two tennis court, beach huts, canopy’s, a dance hall, a 5 Star hotel, work shacks, boat rentals, fountains, and he bumps into something hard and looks up to see the Cartoon Network Resort Bus. “Great, what else is new?” Annoyed again. He noticed the Mayor of Townsville looking around for something. “I know I dropped them here somewhere.” The Mayor, feeling worried. “Hey Mayor, do you need any help?” He shouted and asked. The Mayor turns around and see’s Uncle Gus, and is put off by his boxer’s. “You are lucky that this is a resort that allows certain things.” The Mayor said with an angry glare at Gus, who gulps nervously, feeling he wasn’t going to be allowed due to what he is wearing. “But you are not the first, we have many different people that are like you, especially since I had the same experience like you.” The Mayor said to Uncle Gus, Gus unaware that the Mayor is talking about the time Mojo, for some reason, got the Mayor naked. “Thanks for that, but I want to know why the resort bus is blocking the entrance to the resort.” Gus asked. “Funny you should mention that, I was about to move it, until I couldn’t find my keys.” When Gus heard this, he knew that the Mayor was someone that isn’t very bright and had no other choice but to help the Mayor. “If I find them, will you move it for me?” He asked. “Of course, I need to move it anyway since it’s blocking the entrance!” The Mayor said happily.

Without hesitation, Uncle Gus decided to take his first guess on where the keys were. ‘If I were the Mayor, were would I foolishly leave keys, as Gus began walking, he trips over a rock no thanks to his slippers, while his car keys went flying into the bushes. “I need to get new shoes at the resort, thank goddess it’s also free after the first week.” He said and went to go get his keys, but in doing so, he found not only just his keys, but the bus keys as well. He walked back and gave the Mayor his keys back. “Ah-ha!” The Mayor overjoyed. Excellent! You Found the keys. I’ll move the bus now! Have fun at the resort!” Moments after the Mayor moved the bus, Gus was free to enter the resort. “Since this is my first day, I guess I can relax in the pool, from what the brochure says, it’s a nice pool.” Gus already enjoying the resort even thou he hasn’t been in it yet. However, he is completely unaware that a certain problem was going to ruin his day off, along with the residents of the resort.

Inside the hotel, the PowerPuff Girls arrived in their room and couldn’t believe how big it is, and it also has a three-person bed. “This is awesome!” Buttercup said excited. “I can’t believe they have rooms reserved for the other toons at this resort, and have them designed for certain toons.” Blossom said, amazed at the detail the room has. “As long as we don’t have to save the day.” Bubbles said, glad to have a deserved summer break. The girls spent a few seconds unpacking their clothes and accessories and all did their separate things. “Oh Buttercup, the resort wanted me to tell you that you need to help the new guy who is supposed to be part of a small staff on what he needs to do.” Blossom informed her sister. “When do I need to do that?” Buttercup asked, feeling annoyed. “Not until 11:30 p.m. today. It’s only for five minutes anyway, and it just a one and done thing.” Blossom answered. “All right, he better be good at his job.” Buttercup said and relaxed on the bed, along with Bubbles, who is listening to music. “Ah, the sound of the fifties is always a fantastic way to enjoy the summer.” She said relaxed and hit play.

Blossom went on the patio outside and looked out at the resort, and saw the volcano and boats on the beach, along with the employee shacks. “I can’t believe that this resort is this big. Not as big as Townsville, but still big.” Blossom said, admiring the view. The other girls, Bubbles and Buttercup, were not listening. Buttercup was putting on different type of sunglasses, while Bubbles was listening to her Walkman CD. ‘Well East coast girls are hip I really dig those styles they wear, and the southern girls with the way they talk, they knock me out when I'm down there, the Mid-West farmer's daughters really make you feel alright, and the Northern girls with the way they kiss, they keep their boyfriends warm at night, I wish they all could be California girls, I wish they all could be California, I wish they all could be California girls.’ Bubbles sang as she was enjoying it. “Why do I even try?” Blossom said, feeling upset that they ignored her, but she can’t blame them, they are enjoying their vacation. “I can’t believe this resort, I hope we will be able to enjoy this place for the summer.” Said Blossom, who still is ignored by her sisters.

“Anyway, I’m planning to go to the pool first, if you guys want to jump off the diving board…” Blossom said, and quickly changed into her bathing suit and was about to head out the door, but the door was shut by Buttercup and Bubbles, who got into their bathing suits as well. “No way, I’m going to get on it first before you do because I have to deal with the new guy!” Buttercup said determined. “Yeah, but I want to go on it first." Bubbles said. "And why?" Buttercup asked. "Because I am the prettiest and deserves it.” Bubbles said determined as well.

“NO! I WILL GO INTO THE POOL FIRST!!!” Said a familiar voice, and when the girls looked out the door, they saw Mojo, who is wearing a purple and white Hawaiian shirt. “I, Mojo Jojo, will spoil the silly PowerPuff Girls chances of getting into the pool, as his new flying boots will make him get their faster!” Before the girls could react, Mojo was already heading to the elevator. “Girls, let’s stop Mojo before he takes over the resort!” Blossom ordered. But Bubbles, who remembered that the rules stated that no fighting was allowed, tried to stop her sisters, but they already left. “Guys wait! I don’t think he is here to take over the resort!” She yelled and begins to catch up with them. As Mojo heads near the elevator, Blossom and Buttercup are right behind him, ready to throw punches. “Stop right there Mojo! We won’t let you get to the pool!” Blossom yelled. “Hurry up you stupid elevator, Mojo can’t be caught with these down the stairs!” He said to the elevator, which opened and both Ed and Double D from Ed, Edd, N Eddy, carrying attention notes, are unaware of what is going on in front of them. “And that’s why Ed, we need to pass these outs and inform the guests to-Hit the deck!!!!” Double yelled out and both he and Ed dropped to the ground and Mojo flies over them and enters the elevator and starts pushing the close button many times. “Come on, Come on, Come on!!!” He yelled impatiently, and the doors started to go close at normal speed. Blossom and Buttercup are close of getting into the elevator, only for Bubbles to grab both and slam them to the ground. “HA! Thank you Bubbles!” Mojo said as the doors finally closed.

“Bubbles, what did you do that for?” Buttercup said shocked and angry. “Have you lost your mind? Mojo could be taking over the resort?” Blossom telling Bubbles that she might have made a mistake. “Guys, don’t you remember the rules, we are not allowed to display violence here or there would be consequences!” Bubbles said, warning the two. “Meaning?” Buttercup asked, not getting it. “Meaning that we could be kicked out of the resort and never allowed to come back here at all!” Bubbles acting as the voice of reason. “But what about Mojo? Why is he here then?” Blossom asked. “Only one way to find out, we must catch him before he gets into the pool and punch it out of him.” Buttercup said and pressed the elevator and the other doors open and she gets in. “Blossom, he may just be here to enjoy the resort, this is a safe place for toons!” Bubbles praying that Blossom would listen to her. “I’m sorry Bubbles, but it's hard to believe. Look, help out the Ed’s, me and Buttercup will catch up with Mojo. It’s a risk we can’t take.” Blossom joins Buttercup in the elevator. “Guys, please!” She begged them to reconsider, but the doors were already shut. Bubbles sighed and decided to help Double D and Ed. “Are you guys alright?” She asked. “Yeah, it’s not the first time we have seen things that are not that unusual.” Double D said. “Giant Monkey’s from Outer Space!” Ed cheered at what he saw. “Oh Ed." said Double D, admiring Ed who is like a little kid. "Oh Bubbles, you and your sisters should read this, it’s about the pool.” Double D handed the paper to Bubbles, who scanned it, and was horrified at what she read. “I have to get down there and stop them!” Bubbles decided to take the stairs. “Another day, another adventure, right Ed?” Double D said to Ed, but only for Ed to be asleep. “Yep, another Day.” Double D smiled, and decided to pick up the rest of the attention notes, which read: WARNING!!!!! (The rest of the warning is smudged)

In the lobby of the hotel, the first elevator opened and Mojo began hovering fast while the second elevator just opened with Blossom and Buttercup. “We will stop you Mojo!!!” Blossom promised him. Mojo saw the incoming resort guest from different cartoons waiting in to check in. “Get out of Mojo’s way, he will be the first into the pool!” He screamed out and all the guest either ducked or moved out of the way, and before they could get back up again, they saw the two Powerpuff girls and did the same thing when Mojo flew by. “Hey, No Running or flying unless it’s not involving chasing in the Hotel!” Said Red Guy, who is managing the hotel area, but all three were already outside. “And they say I’m the bad guy.” He said with a sinister smile, and began helping the guest check in. “Is it going to be this crazy?” asked Little Suzie. “Yes.” Red Guy worriedly said. “This is going to be a fun summer.” She said delighted. Red Guy then realized that the person he is, evil, but in a fun way. “You do realize you first work hour starts at the entrance when you are greeting guest and workers right?” Red Guy informed Little Suzie, whose face turned from smile to frown, and took her bags to the room. “Like I said, they think I’m the bad guy.” He said again, this time with a more sinister smile. “NEXT!”

Outside the resort hotel, Mojo realized the pool was on the other side, but wasted no time and winged it, with the girls right behind him. “Get back here Mojo!” Blossom yelled out. “Your gonna pay for what you have planned!” Buttercup yelled as well. “You’re a dead monkey!” Buttercup yelled out as well. “No, Mojo will not stop until he gets what he wants, as I Mojo Jojo, will be the first one out of everyone in this resort that will get to experience….” As Mojo gets to the pool area, he passes Johnny Bravo who was trying to signal them to stop. “Wait, don’t go in the pool!” He shouted but the Powerpuffs and Mojo ignored his warnings, while Bubbles, who arrived a little too late, but that didn’t stop her from doing this. “GIRLS, THE PROFESSOR SAYS YOUR GROUNDED!!!” And with that, both Blossom and Buttercup stopped. This didn’t stop Mojo, however, Mojo gets on the diving board and jumps. “THE POOL!” Mojo as he shouted out and concluded the sentence he said a couple of seconds ago. As Mojo jumps, the two girls now see that there is no water in the pool. Mojo was in mid-air, but now sees the pool is empty. “Newman.” He said to himself, and falls into the empty pool, Bubbles tried to catch Mojo, but it was too late, and he landed on his head hard. The Powerpuffs and Bravo looked and felt the pain. “That has to hurt.” Bravo said. “That’s why you were signaling us.” Blossom said, realizing that Bravo and Bubbles was trying to warn them. “Where is the water?” Bubbles asked concerned. “Gone.” said Johnny Bravo “It’s only the first day the resort is open, and already there are problems!” said an angry Buttercup. “This is going to be some kind of Summer.” Said Blossom, feeling hopeless.

**Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort Episode 1: Uncle Gus in Pool Problems**

(Note: I will release the other chapters to Episode 1 when I am done with all my projects)


	2. First Day, Dry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pool Water is missing, and Mojo needs helps, sounds like a big day happening for everyone involved.

**Chapter 1: First Day, Dry Day**

Uncle Gus was walking to the Pool area, unaware that the pool he is looking at is not filled right now. While he was looking at the picture of the Pool on his resort brochure, admiring the pool. “Well looks like the pool is going to be relaxing; too bad I don’t have swimming trucks, but at least the staff get free trucks.” As Gus looked up, he is horrified as there is no water in the pool. “Bu---wha---how---where---is---the---water!!!” Gus screamed out. He then notices the big imprint of what Mojo left behind. “And what moron would dive head first in the pool that has no water?” He asked, unaware that Buttercup is behind him, not liking what Gus said about Mojo, since it was their fault he is in this place. “The water is gone!” Shouted Buttercup, who wasn’t a fan of Gus’s complaining. Gus recognized the Powerpuff girl, and judging by her attitude, it wasn’t a nice one. “There is no water, we are trying to fix it, another thing to add why are you in your boxers?!” She yelled out. Gus, knowing Buttercups reputation on being a hot head, thought of a lame excuse. “I lost my pants.” He said, nervously. “Alright, I guess that’s better than nothing.” She said, calming down.

“Who are you?” She asked. My name is Gus, but many people call me Uncle Gus, either way it doesn’t bother me.” He said, feeling relaxed now that Buttercup isn’t mad anymore. “Sorry, I’m just upset that the pool has no water, and we don’t know why.” She said. Gus, thinking the same thing noticed the pool house behind Buttercup. “Have you checked the pool house, that’s where the pool water main could be.” Buttercup turned around and was embarrassed not seeing it before. “Thanks for the head’s up, let’s go and see what the problem is.” Both Gus and Buttercup go in the pool house.

As they got inside, they spot the water main, which was huge. “Why is it big when the pool is normal hotel size?” Gus asked. “Mojo’s robots are bigger than this giant metal pipe, and that means it’s up to the strongest Powerpuff girl to turn the water main on.” Buttercup flew to the top, and starts turning the wheel, the only problem is that it’s not budging. “What the heck?” Buttercup shocked, then she sees a sign on the wall next to her that said. “This Water Main is protected by any type of superpowers because we don’t want damage done to the resort. That’s means you Buttercup.” She said. “Oh No.” Uncle Gus said, knowing the worse is about to happen. “I don’t understand, I can punch walls, but I can’t turn a simple water main lever!” She started to get angry. At that moment, Johnny Bravo comes in and tries to understand what’s going on. “So, what’s the problem?” he asked. “The good news is, we found the problem.” Buttercup said in a nice voice. “What’s the bad news? Johnny asked, failing to see Uncle Gus’s cut it out signal.

At that moment, Buttercup’s eyes blew dark red and she blasted the water main lever. “I CAN’T GET THIS STUPID WATER MAIN TO TURN!!!!!!!!!” The entire room blew up, but the water main lever was left in tac without damage, along with the sign, which had more words written on it that Buttercup didn’t see the first time. “If you have already, tried to use powers, and found out it didn’t work, then all you need is a wrench.” Buttercup finished. “Of course it’s the small details that almost everybody leaves out in these situations.” Buttercup felt embarrassed about what she did for the last two minutes trying to turn the valve. Despite Buttercup and the Water Main not harmed, the same could not be said for Gus and Johnny Bravo, who are covered in black burn marks. “Didn’t see the warning.” Johnny said to Gus. “No, really?” Gus said back sarcastically. “Johnny Bravo.” Johnny introduced himself. “Uncle Gus. Long story, don’t ask.” Gus as he introduced himself as well. “So, all we need to do is fine a wrench to fix this thing; okay, lets find it.” Gus said. “Well, the good news is that I know who has a wrench.” Johnny Bravo said. “What’s the bad news?” Gus asked. “Eustace has it.” Johnny Bravo said with disappointment. Buttercup, calming down after that meltdown, looks at both Gus, and Bravo. “I think he would let you have it if you ask nicely.” She informed Gus. “Alright, I’ll go looking for it.” Gus said.  

Before anyone can do that, Blossom and Bubbles arrived with concerned looks on their faces. “Buttercup, you and the others must come with us to the Nurse’s office!” Blossom said in a panic. “What’s wrong?” Buttercup asked. “It’s Mojo! The fall hit him hard, and it’s really terrible.” Bubbles said, being close to cry. “Oh it can’t be that bad.” Buttercup scoffed, not thinking it will be bad. At the Nurses office, Mojo was recovering from the jump he made into the pool, but his helmet was damage. “Poor Mojo!” All three of the Powerpuffs said, feeling horrible not saving him from the jump. Mojo’s helmet has been dented, with some of his brain exposed, and has a couple teeth missing. “I have seen worse.” Uncle Gus said. “You could have prevented me, Mojo Jojo, from jumping into an empty pool, but no, you three were jealous as I planned to get in the pool first. We are not in Townsville!!! And I don’t plan to take control of the resort!” Mojo barked. “We thought you were trying to take over the resort, but now after talking with Bubbles and not reading the rule sheet that was giving to us, we made a mistake. Sorry Mojo.” Blossom said. “Sorry.” Bubbles added, but Buttercup didn’t say anything and had her arms crossed, only for Blossom to elbow her. “Ow, alright…. sorry Mojo.” She finally said, not liking it.

“No apology will be accepted at all from any of you!” Mojo said, still in pain. Now you need to carefully remove my helmet, I have one back at the hotel and-“ Mojo stopped as Bubbles already got his spare Helmet. Despite her cute smile, Mojo denied it. “Don’t give me that, I am still mad at all three of you. Speaking of which, I don’t even trust Johnny Bravo.” Mojo pointed to Bravo, who was confused by this. “That means I trust……What is your name again?” He said, pointing to Gus, who is not thrilled to help Mojo. “Uh, Gus, but no offense, I sorta have an issue with Monkeys.” This comment from Gus didn’t phase Mojo. “Well too bad, you must help me, as I, Mojo Jojo, helmet must be removed but gentle hands. Hands that Belong to cowards like you!” He said with Rage. “Are you sure there is no way that you can have the Powerpuff Girls do it?” Gus begging Mojo to reconsider his decision. “No, Mojo refuses help from those little brats of no safe light, since I don’t trust them to begin with, you are denied help from them!” Mojo barked at Gus, who looked at the girls, who really couldn’t help him. “As much as we want to help Mojo, he only prefers you.” Said Blossom.

With no choice, and since his job is helping guest and fixing things, Gus gets near Mojo, who starts his monologue to everyone. “It is hear that I, Mojo Jojo will make this man’s fear of monkey’s come into place, where he will never be the same and it’s where he will have no choice but to remove the now damaged helmet and see the disgusting thing that makes Mojo who he is today, and if you don’t remove my helmet and replace it with the new one, then I’ll-“ Mojo stopped when Gus easily removed Mojo’s damaged helmet. “Huh, not as hard as I thought it was going to be.” Gus said, no longer terrified of Mojo, and he isn’t at all grossed out by the big brain of Mojo’s. “I seen many gross things in my life, and your brain isn’t the number one gross thing I have seen in my life, in fact, it’s actually kind of awesome.” Gus added, amazed by Mojo’s brain. Everyone, including Mojo, was shocked by Uncle Gus’s reaction. “And to think, my ex-fiancé fell in love with her work of monkey’s and gorillas, and I took it out on you. I’m sorry Mojo.” Gus added his backstory and began crying, and even hugged Mojo.

“Wow Mama, that just came out of nowhere.” Johnny Bravo said. “No kidding.” The Powerpuff Girls added, as they had no clue what just happened. Mojo, who was relieved that his helmet was off, was now getting mad that Uncle Gus was hugging him, so Bubbles quickly pulls him away. “Oh sorry.” Gus said to Mojo. “It’s fine, just put the new one-“ Mojo couldn’t finish because the new helmet was put on. “How did you-“ “I used to be a tire switcher back in the day, before I got lazy and let myself go.” Gus responded before Mojo could ask. “Well, Mojo thanks you.” Said Mojo. “Anytime.” Gus said back. He looks at the Girls and Bravo. “Now, let’s get the wrench from Eustace, and fix that pipeline so we can get that pool water into the pool.” He said in a glorious fashion. “All Right, lets go!” Blossom said and all four left except for Gus, as he was stopped by Mojo. “Here, you may need this.” he hands Gus a band aid. “This Mojo thinks, may help you on your quest.” Gus takes the band-aid. “Thank you, see you when the Pool is back.” Gus leaves the First Aid Building and looks for Eustace, unaware that he is nearby. “Where did I put that wrench, and where is that stupid dog?” Said Eustace angry that he lost both things.


End file.
